Cupcakez
'' Cupcakes'' be a thugged-out dark hustla fiction set up in tha My fuckin Little Pony: Friendshizzle Is Magic universe. Well shiiiit, it depicts tha character Pinkie Pie as a serial killa (though still keepin her in-universe bright n' cheery demeanor) whoz ass sticky-icky-ickys her playa Rainbow Dash, drags her ta a hidden cellar n' proceedz ta slowly n' brutally mutilate her ta dirtnap. Da mad graphic nature of dis fic has juiced it up rather inhyped within tha MLP fandom. It can be read up in its entirety here or listened ta here. Da Rap Da air was warm, tha sun was shining, n' every last muthafuckin pony up in Ponyville was havin a glorious day. It make me wanna hollar playa! Da hood square was bustlin n' crowded n' busy ponies filled tha streets fo' realz. All tha pony folk seemed ta have somewhere specific ta be fo' realz. All except Rainbow Dash; her place was up in tha sky. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch tore freely all up in tha air, speedin one way n' tha next, buzzin tha tree tops n' racin tha wind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da blue pegasus swooped over a schoolyard, much ta tha delight of tha children, then climbed nuff muthafuckin hundred feet n' dove, streakin downward as fast as dat thugged-out biiiatch could. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Secondz before hittin tha ground, her wings flew open n' she pulled up back tha fuck into tha clear blue. Rainbow felt kickin it. Suddenly, Dash remembered dat dat freaky freaky biatch had somewhere ta be; dat biiiiatch was supposed ta hook up wit Pinkie Pie up in five minutes. Dash had gotten so caught up in her exercises dat she’d nearly forgotten dat Pinkie had axed ta hook up her at Sugarcube Corner at three. Pinkie hadn’t holla'd why or what tha fuck they'd be bustin yo, but Dash knew dat wit Pinkie, it could be anything. Dash wasn't shizzle if she straight-up wanted ta go, though cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was so engaged wit her stunts dat dat dunkadelic hoe thought bout blowin Pinkie off ta continue flying. But Dashz conscience gots tha mo' betta of her n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch knew dat it would hurt Pinkiez vibe; afta all, Pinkie had holla'd dat shiznit was goin ta be suttin' special just fo' tha two of em. Dash considered it n' thought "why not?" What did she gotta lose, biatch? Heck, it might be mo' pranking. Pinkie might have found a funky-ass bunch mo' funk shiznit ta pull on folks, n' they’d had so much funk tha last time. Dash kicked tha fuck into overdrive ta make up fo' lost time, n' sped ta her appointment. When Dash strutted tha fuck into tha store, dat biiiiatch was immediately greeted by her host, whoz ass was bouncin up in excitement. "Yay, you’re here biaaatch! I’ve been waitin aaall day," holla'd tha jumpin pony. "Sorry if I’m a lil late, Pinkie. I was bustin mah afternoon exercises n' lost track of time," Dash apologized. Pinkie giggled n' responded up in a gleefully reassurin tone, "Oh that’s ok, you’re here now, nahmeean, biatch? What‘s all dem mo' minutes, biatch? I’ve been sooo buckwild thankin bout all funk shiznit we’re gonna do, I haven’t stopped bouncin since I woke up. I mean, I almost forgot ta breathe I’ve been so horny." Dash gave a slightly uncomfortable laugh. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch had always appreciated Pinkie Pie’s bumpin', outgoin way of game yo, but Pinkie’s overabundant enthusiazzle almost creeped her out. Dash maintained a polite expression, however n' shit. If Pinkie was dis hit dat shiznit up, whatever dat freaky freaky biatch had planned must be good. "So, you locked n loaded ta git started, Rainbow Dash, biatch? I’ve gots every last muthafuckin thang all ready," tha pink pony holla'd. Dash psyched her muthafuckin ass up. "Yo ass betcha, Pinkie. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So what tha fuck do ya gots planed, biatch? We gonna prank some muthafucka, biatch? I gots a cold-ass lil couple phat ones I’ve been thankin about. Or maybe you’ve gots some stunts you be thinkin I should try, biatch? Or like…" "MAKING CUPCAKES!" Pinkie happily announced. "Baking?" Dash was pissed tha fuck off. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "Pinkie, you know I’m not phat at baking. Remember last time?" "Oh, that’s not a problem at all. I only need yo' help makin em. I’ll be bustin most of tha work," Pinkie explained. Dash thought fo' bout it fo' a second. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Well, aiiiight, I guess that’s OK. What exactly do you need mah crazy ass ta do?" "That’s tha spirit, n' I aint talkin bout no muthafuckin Jack Daniels neither yo. Here you go." Pinkie handed Dash a cold-ass lil cupcake. Dash was puzzled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I thought I was helpin you bake." "Yo ass will be. I made dis one just fo' you before you gots here." "So, is dis like taste-testin or something?" "Sorta," Pinkie holla'd. Dash shrugged n' popped tha pastry up in her grill. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch chewed a lil' bit n' swallowed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Not bad. "OK, now what?" Dash asked. "Now," Pinkie informed her, "Yo ass take a nap." Puzzled, Dash opened her grill but felt instantly light-headed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! A wave of dizzinizz washed over her, tha ghetto spun, n' secondz later dat thugged-out biiiatch collapsed ta tha floor. When Dash regained consciousness, she found her muthafuckin ass up in a thugged-out dark room. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch tried ta shake her head but found dat a taut leather strap held it firmly up in place. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch struggled ta move yo, but braces round her chest n' limbs glued her ta a rack formed from a seriez of sturdy planks, which spread her hairy-ass legs wide apart. Dash’s wings was tha only part of her not tied down, n' they fluttered frantically while her big-ass booty struggled ta escape fo' realz. As dat biiiiatch writhed, Pinkie jumped suddenly tha fuck into her line of sight. "Goodie, you’re awake. Now we can git started," Pinkie stated gleefully. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch bounded tha fuck into tha darkness, n' quickly reappeared pushin a lil' small-ass cart covered wit a cold-ass lil cloth. "Pinkie, what’s goin on, biatch? I can’t move!" Dash holla'd urgently. "Well, duh, that’s cuz you’re tied down," chided Pinkie. "That’s why you can’t move. I didn’t be thinkin you’d need ta be holla'd at dis shit." "But why, biatch? What’s happening, biatch? I thought you holla'd I was goin ta help make cupcakes." "Yo ass is helping. Yo ass see, I ran outta tha special ingredient n' I need you ta git more." "Special ingredient?" Dash was now breathang heavily n' startin ta panic. "What special ingredient?" Pinkie giggled n' responded "You, silly!" Dash’s eyes widened, n' her grill contorted up in fear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Then her big-ass booty started ta laugh n' holla'd, up in a voice borderin on hysteria, "Woo, you straight-up gots me there, Pinkie Pie. I mean, trickin me tha fuck into thankin I’m gonna git made tha fuck into a cold-ass lil cupcake, biatch? I gotta rap , dis tha dopest prank yet. Yo ass win, you’re da bomb." Pinkie only giggled even mo' n' mo' n' mo'. "Aw, props, Dash. But I haven’t done any pranks todizzle, so I can’t accept yo' praise." Dash was strugglin again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Pinkie, come on, dis aint funky." "Then why was you laughing?" Before Dash could answer, Pinkie grabbed tha cloth n' whipped it off tha cart. On tha cart was a tray containin various sharp medicinal tools n' knives, carefully organized n' wickedly sharp, as well as a big-ass medicinal bag. Dash was now up in full panic mode. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was startin ta hyperventilate yo. Her mind raced as dat dunkadelic hoe tried ta reason wit tha pink pony. "Yo ass can’t do this, Pinkie biaaatch! I’m yo' playa!" "I know yo ass be n' that’s why I’m so aiiight dat I’ve gots you here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. We git ta share yo' last moments together, just you n' mah dirty ass." Pinkie was skippin again. "But, tha other ponies will wonder where I am. When tha cloudz pile up, they’ll come lookin fo' me n' then you’ll git found out," Dash cried up in desperation. "Oh, Dash," holla'd Pinkie. "Don‘t worry, there be nuff pegasus ponies ta take care of all dem cloudz fo' realz. And besides, no one will smoke up. I mean, how tha fuck long do you be thinkin I’ve been bustin this?" And wit dat ominous statement, tha lights suddenly came ta game n' revealed tha rest tha room. "Oh, no." Dash reeled up in horror all up in tha image presented ta her n' shit. Da room was decorated wit a typical but twisted Pinkie Pie flair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Colorful streamerz of dried entrails fluttered round on tha ceiling, brightly painted skullz of all sizes was attached ta tha walls, n' organs done up in pastels filled wit helium was tied ta tha backz of chairs. Da tablez n' chairs was made of bones n' tha preserved flesh of past ponies. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Dash cringed upon seein tha center piece of tha table nearest ta her n' shit. Da headz of four foals, they eyes closed as if they was chillin, was bustin jam basebizzle caps made from they own skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. With a thrill of terror, Dash recognized one of dem as Applez Bloom’s classmate Twist. Dash’s eyes darted back n' forth n' then fell tha fuck upon a patchwork banner hangin from tha rafters. Made from nuff muthafuckin tanned pony hides, tha lyrics "Life be a party" was scrawled on it up in blood red. Dash’s attention was brought back by a jam horn unfurlin n' ticklin her nose. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch gaped at Pinkie Pie, whoz ass was standin right up in front of her n' shit. Da jam pony was bustin a thugged-out dress quilted from dried skin, emblazoned wit cutie marks. On her back fluttered six pegasus wings, all of different colors fo' realz. As tha earth pony skipped up in excitement, her phat gold rope of severed unicorn horns clacked together loudly. "Like it?" Pinkie asked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I juiced it up mah dirty ass." Desperately, Dash pleaded wit tha smilin pony before her n' shit. "Pinkie please, I’m sorry if I did anythang ta yo thugged-out ass. I didn’t mean dat shit. Please let me go. I promise I won’t tell anybody." "Oh, Dash, you didn’t do anything. It’s just dat yo' number came up and, well, I don’t make rules. We can’t turn back now, nahmeean?" Dash was tearin up yo. How tha fuck could dis be happening? "Aww, don’t be sad, Dash," holla'd Pinkie. "Look, this’ll cheer you up. I brought you a gangbangin' playa." Seemingly outta nowhere, Pinkie produced a funky-ass brightly painted blue n' yellow skull. Dat shiznit was bout pony sized yo, but it had a straight-up definin feature: a funky-ass beak. Dash gaped up in shock. "Is... is dis shit... is... that?" "Yo, Dash, letz hang together n' shit. These ponies is lame-os. Dweebs dweebs dweebs," Pinkie mimicked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I caught her right before she left town. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Remember when I left tha jam fo' bout twenty minutes, biatch? That wasn’t enough time ta fuck wit her of course; I had ta wait till afta tha jam ta do dis shit. But pimp is I glad I done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was worth it fo' tha flavor ridin' solo. Griffons taste like two muthafuckas at once, it’s amazing. I know her dope ass didn’t gotz a number like any suckas up in Ponyville yo, but when was I gonna git another chizzle ta try griffon, biatch? I probably should have axed where dat thugged-out biiiatch came from so I could have gotten mo' yo, but I forgot. I’ll rap what tha fuck though, dat biiiiatch was like tha fighter n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch lasted a long-ass time, which was a shitload of funk fo' mah dirty ass. I gots tha chizzle ta fuck wit some muthafucka other than a pony n' try freshly smoked up thangs. It’s too wack dat freaky freaky biatch had such a meanie grill. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch holla'd so much wack shiznit I just had ta take her tongue out. Yo ass know, wack language make fo' wack vibe, Rainbow Dash." Dash didn’t have anythang ta say. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch just sobbed n' writhed up in her tight bonds. "Well" holla'd Pinkie wit a air of finality, "that’s enough reminiscing. It’s time ta begin." Puttin down Gilda’s skull, tha pink pony gripped a scalpel up in tha cleft of her hoof n' strutted over ta Dash’s right flank. Without any flair, Pinkie placed tha blade a inch above Dash’s cutie mark n' fuckin started a cold-ass lil circular cut round dat shit. Dash shouted up in pain n' tried desperately ta pull away yo, but tha braces held her still. Finishin tha incision, Pinkie grabbed a cold-ass lil curved skinnin knife from tha tray. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Screwin up her grill up in concentration, dat biiiiatch hit dat shiznit it under Dash’s skin n' sliced tha hide away from tha muscle. Dash ground her teeth as dat dunkadelic hoe tearfully peeped her flesh peel off. Pinkie then moved ta tha other side n' repeated tha process on Dash’s left flank. Once dat freaky freaky biatch had finished, Pinkie held up both cutie marks up in front of her playa n' started wavin dem like pompoms. Dash just whimpered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Her fat-ass thighs burned like not a god damn thang dat freaky freaky biatch had felt before. Placin tha ragged patchez of skin down, Pinkie selected a big-ass butcher knife n' strutted behind tha blue pegasus. "Hope you don’t mind, I be thinkin I’m gonna win it now," Pinkie laughed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch grabbed Dash’s left win up in her grill n' played wit it fo' all dem seconds, yankin it back so tha sharp pain reignited tha fire up in Dash’s flanks. Then, stretchin tha win out, Pinkie brought tha blade down hard all up in tha base. Instantly, Dash screamed n' thrashed her appendage. Da movement threw off Pinkie’s aim. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch tried ta hit tha mark again n' again n' again but missed, n' carved a big-ass slice tha fuck into Dash’s back. "Dash, you gotta stay still or I’ll keep missing," scolded Pinkie as her playa howled. Pinkie took another whack n' hit her target. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch swung again n' again n' again n' again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Blood sprayed tha fuck into tha air yo, but Pinkie realized dat biiiiatch wasn’t gettin anywhere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Da blade just wasn’t goin all up in tha bone. "Hmm, I guess I forgot ta sharpen dat shit. I’ll try suttin' else," stated Pinkie matter-of-factly as dat dunkadelic hoe tossed tha knife over her shoulder, embeddin tha blade up in tha table. Through tha haze of pain n' tears, Dash heard tha sound of a metal box openin n' closing. "Got dat shiznit son! Say Dash, why do they call it a hack saw, biatch? It don’t hack; jackin is what tha fuck I was bustin wit tha knife. This be a saw. I don’t git dat shit." Pinkie placed tha tool over tha mangled flesh of tha last attempt. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Standin on her hind legs, dat biiiiatch hit dat shiznit tha saw back n' forth wit her front hooves. Well shiiiit, it sliced effortlessly all up in tha bone n' skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da feelin of tha jagged teeth grindin tha fuck into her made Dash wanna vomit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch peeped numbly as her win flew over her head n' landed wit a gangbangin' fluff on tha table. Pinkie moved ta tha next win n' started sawing. Dash didn’t struggle dis time; she’d given up tryin ta fight n' focused on chokin back screamz of agony fo' realz. Abruptly, tha sawin paused. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Pinkie was only half way done, tha win hangin off by a sliver. "Yo Dash," Pinkie piped up. "Think fast!" Suddenly, Pinkie yanked tha win as hard as dat thugged-out biiiatch could. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da bone snapped but tha blue pony’s skin held, then tore away. Da pull ripped away a long-ass strip of flesh all tha way down Dash’s back ta her rump yo. Her body seized all up in tha unexpected trauma fo' realz. As her pelvis tensed up, Dash felt a warm release between her legs, n' her loud, unendin melody of pain filled tha room. Unable ta catch her breath, da hoe blacked out. Dash awoke wit a gasp. Da stench of her urine filled her mucus caked nostrils fo' realz. As her vision swam tha fuck into focus, her big-ass booty saw a straight-up pouty Pinkie Pie removin a big-ass adrenaline needle from her chest. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stompin her hooves, tha frustrated Pinkie lashed up at her helpless victim. "Didn’t anybody teach you any manners, biatch? It’s straight-up rude ta fall asleep when some muthafucka invites you over ta spend time wit em yo. How tha fuck would you like it if I came over ta yo' doggy den n' went ta chill, biatch? ‘Oh I’m sorry Dash, you’re so straight-up shitty I be thinkin I’ll take a nap.’ Yo ass be thinkin I wanna bust a nut on always bustin dis by mah dirty ass, biatch? I holla'd at you how tha fuck buckwild I gots when I found you was next. I was buckwild ta git a gangbangin' playa be here wit me while I worked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But NOOOOO! You’ve gots ta be inconsiderate. Yo ass know, I thought you was tough cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce.. n' you KNOWS you could handle anything. I’ve had foals stand up mo' betta than you, nahmean biiiatch, biatch? Do I gotta baby yo slick ass, biatch? Huh, biatch? Is dat how tha fuck you want me ta remember you, as a funky-ass baby?" As Pinkie stopped ta catch her breath, Dash blinked n' sobbed softly yo. Her back was up in agony, her sides was on fire, n' there was a intense pain up in one of her legs fo' realz. As da hoe blinked again, her big-ass booty saw Pinkie pop suttin' red tha fuck into her grill n' fuckin started ta chew. Noticin Dash’s stare, Pinkie quickly gulped tha morsel down. "What?" Pinkie asked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Oh, this?" Biatch held up another piece. "Well, while YOU was asleep, I gots a lil impatient n' helped mah dirty ass ta a lil' small-ass sample. I gots it from yo' leg; you’re not bad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Wanna try some?" Without waitin fo' a response, Pinkie shoved tha strip of meat tha fuck into tha revolted pegasus pony’s grill. Dash gagged, n' immediately spit it out. Pinkie frowned, n' picked up tha chunk of flesh. "If you didn’t want it, you could have holla'd no." Biatch contemplated tha discarded snotty morsel, then gulped it up. "It’s not like you haven’t had mah cupcakes before." Swallowing, Pinkie turned her attention ta a lil' small-ass can on tha tray. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch removed tha lid, revealin dat dat shiznit was filled wit red-hot coals. Lyin on top of tha coals was nuff muthafuckin big-ass nails fo' realz. As tha adrenalin filled her veins, Dash fuckin started ta panic again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Pickin up tha can, Pinkie strutted over ta Dash’s left yo. Holdin some tongs wit her grill, Pinkie carefully picked up a nail n' positioned it all up in tha seam between her victim’s front left leg n' hoof. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch then grabbed a hammer n' took careful aim. "No Pinkie!" Dash screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "NO! NO!" Da hammer came down n' tha nail punctured Dash’s skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Da white bangin' burnin was too much. Dash screamed as she pulled n' thrashed all up in tha braces, causin her raw skin ta rub n' tear. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Pinkie tried ta line up another nail yo, but couldn’t find her aim, n' let up a gangbangin' frustrated grunt. When Pinkie brought tha hammer back ta take a wild swing, Dash burst up bustin up like a biatch n' begging. "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP!" Pinkie rolled her eyes. Puttin down tha hammer n' tongs, dat biiiiatch strutted back up in front of her playa n' stared pensively all up in tha fucked up pegasus. Gilda didn’t even cry dis much when dat freaky freaky biatch had a live parasprite stuffed down her throat. Pinkie thought fo' a minute bout what tha fuck ta do next, then had a sudden spark of inspiration. Rotatin a wheel on tha rack, Pinkie laid Dash on her back, then moved ta Dash’s hind legs, brangin tha can wit her n' shit. Pickin up her tools, Pinkie drove a searin bangin' spike of metal directly tha fuck into tha bottom of Dash’s hoof fo' realz. As Dash yelled up in pain, Pinkie moved round n' drove a second nail tha fuck into tha other hoof. Next, Pinkie went back ta her cart n' located a enormous battery n' controller, which her dope ass dragged over ta where dat biiiiatch was working. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch tied copper wires between tha terminals n' tha nails driven tha fuck into Dash’s hooves, then gave Dash a wink n' flipped tha switch. Electricitizzle rocketed all up in Dash’s body. Da blue pony reacted immediately; her body seized, n' her musclez snapped taut. Dash’s hips thrust skyward, her eyes rolled back, n' she let up a thugged-out deep, throat shreddin cry like a muthafucka. Pinkie giggled n' danced up in place, then reached down n' turned up tha juice. Dash convulsed uncontrollably, n' her bladder emptied once more. After bout five minutes, Pinkie shut off tha juice n' shit. Wispz of steam rose from tha singed fur round Dash’s hooves, n' tha area reeked of cooked flesh n' burnt enamel. Pinkie rotated Dash upright again n' again n' again n' tried snap tha drooling, delirious pony back ta attention. "Dash, biatch? Dash! Rainbow Dash, wake up!" Dash moaned n' managed ta give a modicum of weak acknowledgment. Pinkie studied her handiwork, then reached tha fuck into tha medicine bag n' produced a big-ass syringe. "Alright, time fo' tha last round." Dash focused blearily on tha needle, which Pinkie took as a question as ta what tha fuck it was. "This be a lil suttin' ta take tha pain away," Pinkie informed Dash as dat biiiiatch strutted round ta her victim’s fucked up back. Dash flinched as Pinkie jabbed tha needle tha fuck into tha lower part of tha blue pony’s spine. Movin up in front of her playa again, Pinkie leaned down n' elaborated. "In all dem minutes, you won’t be able ta feel anythang below yo' ribcage. Then you’ll be able ta stay awake ta peep tha harvest." Dash started ta cry again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Pinkie?" dat thugged-out biiiatch choked out. "Yeah?" "I wanna bounce back ta tha doggy den," Dash sobbed. "Yeah, I can peep wantin ta do that," replied tha jam pony. "Sometimes, I just wanna give up, just say ‘I’m done wit dis mess’ n' git all up in bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But you know what, biatch? Yo ass can’t shrug off yo' responsibilities. Put ya muthafuckin choppers up if ya feel dis! Yo ass gots ta pull yo ass up n' hook up tha challenges head on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. That’s tha only way you’re gonna git ahead up in tha game." Dash hung her head n' cried. Minutes passed as tha sticky-icky-icky took effect. Eventually, Dash was straight-up numb from her chest ta her flanks fo' realz. At dis point, Pinkie approached wit a scalpel. Glancin at Dash n' smiling, Pinkie done cooked up a long-ass horizontal cut across tha pegasus pony’s pelvis, just above her crotch. Movin up Dash’s body, Pinkie done cooked up a similar incision under her ribs. Finally, Pinkie done cooked up a long-ass vertical cut down Dash’s stomach, connectin tha straight-up original gangsta two. "Looks like I gots mah ‘I’ on you, Dash," Pinkie giggled. With a moist, gooey sound, tha flapz of skin opened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da sight of her own organs n' tha lack of feelin caused Dash’s breathang ta intensify. Pinkie carefully sliced open Dash’s abdominal sac n' grabbed her big-ass intestines fo' realz. As her big-ass booty separated tha organ from tha rest of tha digestizzle tract n' pulled it outta tha freshly smoked up cavity, Pinkie grew jovial. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Bustin up as she gutted her playa, Pinkie fuckin started ta make jokes. Dash, growin weaker from dis freshly smoked up source of blood loss, tried desperately ta shut up tha macabre comedy act. "Look at me, I’m Rarity!" Pinkie laughed, slingin tha intestinal tube round her neck n' sprayin blood up in all directions. "Isn’t mah freshly smoked up scarf soooo pretty?" Reachin back inside, her big-ass booty sliced tha smalla intestine off from tha bowls. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Squeezin up tha excess excrement, Pinkie filed tha slimy organ all up in her teeth n' dragged it back n' forth. "Dentists say you gotta floss every last muthafuckin day, Dash." Dash was barely aware of what tha fuck was goin on no mo'. Da shock was causin her ta fade. Disappointed, Pinkie dived back tha fuck into tha blue pony’s guts, rampin up her routine. "Aw, don’t go yet Dash." Pinkie started pullin up tha rest of Dash’s organs, pausin wit each removal. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. "I know I can be a real pancreas yo, but you know I’m just kidney up in yo' faaaaaace biaaatch! Yo ass straight-up gots ta learn ta liver it up. Boy, these jokes is gettin bladder n' shit. Guess ya gotta pimp a stomach fo' em." Pinkie placed tha discarded body parts tha fuck into a funky-ass bucket, keepin tha last one fo' bit longer n' shit. "Ooo, bagpipes." her big-ass booty holla'd, placin tha end of Dash’s esophagus up in her grill n' tha stomach up in her armpit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch squeezed, n' a spurt of acid hit her tongue. "Eww! Oh hey look, there’s yo' cupcake, Dash!" Dash didn’t hear her tormentor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch had slipped from concisenizz minutes ago. Pinkie, not yet satisfied, hit Dash wit another adrenaline shot. Dash raised up fo' tha last time, her ass pounding. Warm blood flowed up from tha wound up in her chest up in pimped out spurts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Well shiiiit, it wouldn’t be long now, nahmeean? Pinkie brought Dash round onto her back again n' again n' again n' straddled tha blue pony’s chest, scalpel all up in tha ready. "Ya know, Rainbow Dash, I’m pissed tha fuck off.. n' you KNOWS you would have lasted longer n' shit. I straight-up wanted ta spend mo' time wit you before we gots here, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. But I guess it’s mah fault; I should have taken it a lil slower n' shit. Oh well. Dat shiznit was straight-up was sick knowin you, Dash!" Da blade sunk tha fuck into tha blue throat n' hit dat shiznit its way up ta Dash’s chin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Comin back down, Pinkie’s scalpel then circled Dash’s neck. Da last thang Rainbow Dash felt was her skin bein cut away from her skull, n' tha metal of tha blade scrapin her teeth. Then dat biiiiatch was gone. Pinkie Pie stared tha fuck into tha mirror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch had done a straight-up phat thang, even keepin tha eyelids. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch winked, n' Dash winked back. Pinkie smiled. But still, dat biiiiatch was fucked up dat her playa was now gone. Dash had only lasted fifty minutes, not nearly as long as Pinkie had wanted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looked back all up in tha cadaver hangin up in tha center of tha room, tha last of her playa’s fluidz drainin tha fuck into a pan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Yup, no mo' Rainbow Dash. As she looked, Pinkie cocked her head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch fuckin started ta take notice of tha fact dat there straight-up wasn’t much damage ta tha corpse. "In fact," tha pink pony mused, "I think…." An scam blew up like a muthafucka up in her head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch was phat at sewin n' dat freaky freaky biatch had all tha pieces, all dat freaky freaky biatch had ta do was put dem back together n' shit. Yeah, she just had ta git some stuffin n' bingo, she’d have Rainbow Dash forever n' shit. In fact, thought Pinkie, that’s what tha fuck she’d do fo' all her dopest playaz when they numbers came up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was so excited, her big-ass booty skipped right over ta tha body wit her skinner ta git started. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Da cupcakes could wait; Pinkie Pie had a gangbangin' playa ta make. Category:My fucking little Pony Category:Nsfw Category:Mental Gangsta Category:Shock Ending